Barney GO Weebles! the Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Barney GO Weebles! the Movie '''is also known as The Barney and the Backyard Gang Movie 3, the newest movie ever, of the Parody of "Madeline Lost in Paris, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School and Rugrats Go Wild". Cast * Barney (Body: David Voss/Voice: Bob West) * Ayoyo Teacher (Chen Liping) * Michael * Amy * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Sean Abel * Nick Minor * Brett * Shawn * Min * Tina * Luci * John * Hildanies * Nicole * Derek * Jonathan Jones * Karl * Adam * Jeffrey * Samantha * Carolyn * Young Steve * Zachary Kristian * Narrator (Chihhy K Warren) * Ronald McDonald * Birdie * Hamburglar * Grimace * Sundae * Tika * Franklin * McNuggets * Fry Kids * Anna Minor * Sara Minor * Lucia * Viny * Jessica * Dino * Young Jin Kim * Tatiana * Johan * Michaela * Kyri * Mariangela * Kim * Joey * Molly * Bernard the Crossing Guard Weebles Cast * Bumpus * Tooey * Pendleton * Demby * Winston * Diddy * Zuzie Q * Noomie * Hogie * Triggles * Wakiti * Plug Where 'O' Where * Tibby Villains Cast * Principal Steinbeck * Nathaniel Minor * Darth Vader Songs Act 1: # Barney Is Our Dinosaur # Family # The Wheels on the Bus # We Can Sing, We Can Dance # Oh Dear, Oh Dear, Something is Not Right # These are the Parts of My Body # Where is the Hope that I Once New Act 2: # Safety # Courtesy # At the Beach # Fruit Salad (from Paint a Portrait) # Sounds of Animals Make # Togetherness # Family (Reprise) # I Love You 7 Fun Filled Cartoons Troubles the Cat * Surf's Up William's Wish Wellingtons * William and the Whale Slim Pig * What Goes Up... Koki * Cuckoo Koki The Little Wiggles * Painting Captain's Portrait (from Paint a Portrait) Tobias Totz and his Lion * The Hero Samuel and Nina * Play Ball Bonus Music "Big Bag Beat". * Bunny Hip Trivia * The Barney voice from "Campfire Sing Along" is used. * The Barney costume from "Barney Goes to School" is used. * This version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney Goes to School". * Michael wears the same clothes from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Jason wears the same clothes from "Barney's Talent Show". * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while David wore in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". * Nick Minor wears the same clothes while Jeff wore in "Barney's Beach Party". * Alicia T. Abel wears a pink and magenta striped long-sleeved t shirt, tan pants, and white sneakers. * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Three Wishes". * Luci wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Three Wishes". * Derek wears the same clothes from "Campfire Sing Along". * Adam wears the same clothes from "The Backyard Show". * Jeffrey wears the same clothes from "Campfire Sing Along".